Presque sans mots
by Diablot's
Summary: OS/ Quand Nick, un nouvel élève arrive, Jeff décide de devenir ami avec lui à sa façon... Seulement ses étranges manières ne fonctionnent pas toujours et Jeff va devoir s'y prendre autrement pour gagner l'amitié de Nick et finalement lui avouer ses sentiments.


Hello !

Pour ceux qui sont des fervents lecteurs, non vous ne rêvez pas c'est pas la troisième chose que je poste aujourd'hui x)

Voilà un OS Niff qui a plutôt prit son temps pour arriver, mais maintenant il est là ! Je dirais qu'il se situe au moment avant que Kurt ne descende les escaliers de la Dalton Academy. Eh ouais désolé, pas d'intervention Klaine. Rien que du Niff !

**Disclaimer :** Dalton n'est pas à moi, les Warblers ne sont pas à moi, Niff n'est pas à moi, Glee n'est pas à moi. Rien ne m'appartiens *pars pleurer*

Bonne lecture ponctuée d'une petite review ! :)

* * *

Il y avait ce garçon qui était arrivé cette année. Il était brun, assez musclé et pas trop grand. Il avait l'air timide mais c'était peut-être parce que c'était intimidant d'arriver dans une école où tu ne connais personne, particulièrement la Dalton Academy.

Donc ce garçon était dans la même classe d'anglais que Jeff. Lui était là depuis le début du lycée, il commençait sa deuxième année et était plutôt bien entouré. Tous ses amis faisaient partie des Warblers, la chorale du lycée. Son ami le plus proche était Blaine qui s'était imposé avec sa voix et avait fini comme leader de la chorale.

Jeff était d'une nature curieuse et le nouveau garçon attisait sa curiosité. Tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment était qu'il s'appelait Nicholas et qu'il venait de déménager en ville. Il voulait – devait - en savoir plus et Blaine l'avait remarqué à la manière dont les yeux de son ami brillaient d'excitation à l'idée de partir à la recherche d'informations. Il aurait pu simplement aller vers Nicholas, lui poser des questions mais où serait le plaisir ? C'est bien plus drôle d'essayer de prendre des informations par-ci par –là et d'apprendre à le connaitre de loin avant d'aller le voir. Oui parce qu'une fois qu'il le connaitra, il deviendra son ami. Quand Jeff décide d'être ami avec quelqu'un, il y arrive. En plus, il sentait que maintenant n'était pas le bon moment, que s'il allait voir Nicholas maintenant ça ne marcherait pas.

Alors Jeff regardait Nicholas de loin, il essayait d'écouter ce que les gens disent à son propos. Le problème c'est que personne ne parle de lui. Au bout d'une semaine à le regarder en cours sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive, il n'avait rien appris de plus. Il ne voyait jamais Nicholas dans les couloirs ou dans la bibliothèque ni même là où les élèves se réunissaient après les cours…

- Ils avaient fini une énième réunion des Warblers et Jeff était en train de se plaindre de son manque d'information à propos de Nick à Blaine.

- Je te jure, j'ai rien à son propos. Ca m'est jamais arrivé ! Si je le voyais pas en cours je pourrais croire qu'il existe pas.

- Mais va le voir. T'en meurt d'envie tu t'es jamais investi à ce point et pourtant dieu sais que quand tu fais un truc tu le fait à fond. Ca se trouve il viendra chez les Warblers aussi, comme les autres.

C'est vrai, plusieurs Warblers faisaient partie de la chorale grâce à lui : Trent, Flint, Richard et même Blaine d'un certain sens mais c'est une histoire compliquée.

- Ca marche pas comme ça Blaine. Je peux pas aller le voir et dire « Salut Nicholas je voulais juste devenir ton ami et comme j'apprends rien sur toi de loin, je viens te parler. »

Avant que Blaine ne puisse lui répondre, Thad intervint :

- Alors Jeff, t'as décidé d'intégrer le nouveau à ton 'cercle dingue d'ami' ?

- Ouais mais j'arrive pas à apprendre à le connaitre et ça me frustre tellement.

- Sinon tu peux essayer de devenir ami avec lui d'une façon plus normale.

- Hmmm laisse-moi réfléch- non ! Tu me connais et tu sais bien que je fais pas les choses comme tout le monde.

- T'as surtout peur d'approcher les inconnus…

Au regard noir de Jeff, Thad arrêta de le taquiner puis dit :

- En tout cas, il parle pas beaucoup c'est vrai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Oh ! Aurais-je oublié de le mentionner ? Je partage ma chambre avec lui. Sourit Thad narquoisement

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Je savais pas que tu le chassais.

- C'est pas une chasse, se renfrogna Jeff. Bon tu sais des trucs sur lui alors !

- Non pas tellement. Quand j'essaie de lui parler il essaie pas de continuer la conversation. Quand je reviens dans la chambre il est toujours là sur son ordi. Je lui demande comment ça va, il répond et c'est tout.

- Je comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut vouloir rester isoler comme ça ? se demanda Jeff.

- Et si tu l'invitais à venir manger avec nous ?

- C'est vraiment une bonne idée ? Je veux dire s'il me dit rien à moi, il va encore moins parler si on est en groupe. Surtout… vous. S'inquiéta Thad

- On sera sage ! Je veux juste vraiment le connaitre, s'il-te-plait essaye de le convaincre !

- Bon je vais essayer. Mais je promets rien.

Jeff lui sauta au cou et l'entraina dans une étreinte.

- Merci, merci, merci !

- Tu prends ça beaucoup trop à cœur. Pourquoi t'abandonne pas tout simplement ? C'est déjà arrivé.

- Oui mais j'ai pris ça comme un échec. Je veux pas recommencer.

- Ou alors… Il y a autre chose derrière tout ça.

- Non ! Avait répondu Jeff peut-être un peu trop vivement et rapidement.

- Oh la la ! Jeff a le béguin pour le nouveau !

- N-non pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu as les joues toutes rouges…

Blaine lui pinça les joues et Thad et lui avaient un grand sourire alors que Jeff se dégageait de Blaine en grognant.

- C'est bon hein…

Jeff sortit de la pièce, frustré d'être aussi facile à comprendre tandis que Thad et Blaine se regardaient, un sourire sur les lèvres. Avant de partir à son tour, Thad dit :

- Bon, j'ai une mission plutôt importante moi.

Jeff était assis à une table de la cantine aux côtés de Blaine, Trent, Wes et David. Thad lui avait dit qu'après avoir énormément insisté, Nicholas avait accepté de venir et même s'il venait juste parce que Thad l'énervait, il allait faire en sorte d'intégrer Nicholas au groupe pour qu'il devienne ami avec eux. Il avait fait en sorte que la place en face de lui soit libre parce qu'après tout, c'est lui qui voulait être ami avec Nicholas. Ami et peut-être plus… Il sourit un peu à cette pensée. On pourrait dire que Blaine avait raison il avait peut-être effectivement le béguin pour Nicholas même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Il était vraiment beau. Et quelque chose en lui l'attirait.

Soudainement il devint nerveux. Et s'il ne voulait pas rester avec nous ? S'il devenait pas ami avec les autres ou même avec moi ? La question « et s'il était hétéro » lui avait traversé l'esprit mais il l'avait repoussée rapidement. Si c'était le cas, il se contenterait de son amitié. Ca serait pire s'il restait éloigné de lui. Quand il vit les portes de la cantine s'ouvrir sur Nicholas et Thad, il se tendit. Blaine posa une main sur son épaule.

- Eh, détends-toi, c'est juste une personne, en plus il a l'air timide. C'est pas toi Jeff Sterling qui va avoir peur d'avoir un nouvel ami ?

- Non mais… C'est pas pareil là.

Blaine ne put répondre car à ce moment Thad et Nicholas s'assirent avec eux.

- Salut tout le monde. Alors je vous présente Nicholas.

Ils entendirent un toussotement avant d'entendre la voix du garçon :

- Nick, en fait. Je préfère Nick.

- Ok, donc Nick je te présente Wes, David, Jeff, Blaine et Trent, dit-il en montrant chacun d'entre eux.

Tous lui dirent salut en souriant. Peut-être que les amis de Jeff étaient un peu fous mais ils savaient être gentils et accueillants. Enfin jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle personne soit intégrée au groupe, après ils redevenaient eux-mêmes.

Le repas s'est plutôt bien passé et effectivement, Nick n'était pas très bavard. Il avait même l'air plutôt mal à l'aise et Jeff ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Quand il finit de manger, Nick se leva précipitamment.

- C'était gentil de me proposer de manger avec vous mais faut que je parte.

Puis il sortit de la cantine sous les yeux étonnés des Warblers. Cette phrase est la plus longue qu'il ait prononcé du repas et il l'avait dit d'une traite comme s'il avait peur de ce que les autres pouvaient dire. Jeff se demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal puis se décida à partir à la suite de Nick. Avant de partir, il dit simplement :

- Cette fois, je le laisse pas s'échapper.

Il entendit vaguement un « ne lui fait pas peur » ou ce genre d'avertissement mais il n'était pas idiot, il allait y aller gentiment. Son but n'était pas de repousser Nick après-tout.

Nick ne s'était pas encore beaucoup éloigné alors ça ne fut pas compliqué de le rattraper.

- Hey Nick, pourquoi t'es parti aussi vite ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il commençait à marcher à côté de lui.

- J'ai des trucs à faire, marmonna Nick

- Ok donc ce soir t'es occupé… Mais pourquoi tu restes dans ton coin depuis que t'es arrivé ?

- Je préfère être seul.

- N'importe quoi, tout le monde aime être avec des amis !

- La dernière fois que j'ai eu des amis ils m'ont laissé tomber.

Nick avait le regard dur et honnêtement, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça à un mec à qui il a dû prononcer trois mots tout au plus. Alors quand Jeff lui demanda pourquoi, il préféra tout lui dire. De cette façon il pourrait enfin être à nouveau tranquille.

- Parce qu'ils m'ont tous lâchés quand ils ont appris que j'étais gay. Parce que putain faut pas trainer avec les gays ils vont vous contaminer ! Maintenant tu peux être dégouté de moi et me laisser tranquille.

Nick avait les larmes aux yeux malgré lui et tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était partir pour être tranquille mais Jeff le retint par le bras avec une expression désolée.

- C'est pour ça que t'es venu à Dalton ?

Jeff avait vraiment l'air de l'être et cela étonna Nick mais il dégagea son bras.

- Je veux pas de ta pitié.

- C'est pas de la pitié, Nick. Je suis juste désolé que t'ai eu à vivre ça. Mais vraiment on va pas te repousser à cause de ça. Blaine est gay et moi aussi d'ailleurs, c'est okay.

- Vraiment ? demanda Nick étonné.

- Ouais. Il y a pas mal de cons qui existent mais il y a aussi beaucoup de gens bien. Ca dérangera personne.

- Okay, c'est wouah… C'est bien.

Nick sourit à Jeff et le cœur de Jeff loupa un battement parce que c'était le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu et il lui était destiné.

- Enfin, je vais quand même te laisser parce que j'ai vraiment quelque chose à faire

- Euh… Ouais, ok, rit Jeff, On se voit demain alors ?

- On se voit demain.

Nick hocha la tête pour confirmer puis s'éloigna. Jeff retourna dans le self le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres et quand ses amis le virent, ils n'eurent pas besoin de poser de questions, ils savaient que Jeff avait réussi. Jeff lui était heureux de savoir qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec Nick même s'il allait devoir y aller doucement.

Le lendemain matin, Jeff fut déçu de voir Thad arriver seul pour le petit-déjeuner. Cependant Thad leur dit tout de suite que Nick était toujours prêt après lui et que Nick, même s'il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, lui avait certifié qu'il les rejoindrait pour manger.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Nick passa les portes de la cafétéria. Il alla prendre un plateau puis s'avança vers la table des Warblers.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise vide à côté de Trent.

- Bien sûr.

- Je suis désolé d'être parti aussi vite hier. Dit-il un peu coupable.

- C'est pas grave t'inquiète. Si t'as des choses à faire on va quand même pas t'obliger à rester. Intervint Wes, le « sage » du groupe.

Nick lança un regard à Jeff apparemment étonné que personne ne fasse de remarque comme « t'inquiète pas, on t'accepte comme tu es ». Est-ce que… ? Jeff n'aurait rien dit à propos de leur conversation de la veille ? Et en effet, Jeff n'avait pas tout raconté aux autres parce que ce n'était pas à lui de dire ça.

Nick participa plus à la conversation ce matin-là et les Warblers découvrirent qu'il était loin d'être silencieux en réalité.

Après cette matinée, Nick commença à parler avec les Warblers de sa classe, il leur disait salut quand il les croisait et il mangeait avec les garçons en blazer mais n'était pas tout à fait prêt à tout partager avec eux.

Les autres trouvaient Nick sympa et, bien qu'agissant comme d'habitude, ils étaient amicaux et acceptaient le fait qu'il soit absent à chaque repas du midi où qu'il ne se joigne jamais à eux après les cours. Malheureusement pour Jeff, Nick se comportait comme ça avec les sept d'entre eux, il n'avait pas de traitement de faveur parce qu'il était Jeff Sterling et pourtant il voulait plus, tellement plus. Il se décida alors à faire quelque chose, à se rapprocher de lui. Alors un midi, il prévint les autres qu'il ne mangeait pas avec eux, qu'il voulait se rapprocher de Nick même si pour ça il allait devoir le pousser un peu.

C'est ainsi que Jeff prit un simple sandwich ce jour-là et s'installa à l'extérieur où Nick se trouvait déjà.

- Hey Nick, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ?

- Eum… Désolé de pas venir avec vous, j'aime juste être un peu seul et c'est pas facile de trouver du temps maintenant.

- Oh… Tu veux que je te laisse ?

Jeff était déjà en train de se lever pour ne pas déranger Nick quand celui-ci intervint :

- Non, non c'est bon. Je suppose que, pour une fois, de la compagnie ça fera pas de mal.

Jeff sourit et se rassit. Il était heureux de ne pas s'être fait rejeté par Nick. C'était un bon signe, non?

Finalement ils mangèrent tous deux en silence s'échangeant simplement quelques mots par-ci, par-là. Jeff était pourtant du genre à beaucoup parler mais il respectait le silence de Nick et réalisa que, finalement, il appréciait simplement le fait d'être avec Nick.

Ce dernier était plutôt soulagé que Jeff ne parle pas de trop. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui avait pris quand il avait proposé à Jeff de rester, c'était simplement sorti comme ça mais il ne regrettait pas. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment mais la présence d'un Jeff pas trop envahissant lui plaisait. Habituellement, le soir, il était celui qui parlait le plus et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude ? Depuis quelques temps le « calme » le définissait et il évitait d'attirer l'attention. Jeff était donc la dernière personne avec qui il voulait être, et pourtant…

Là maintenant, la simple présence du blond ne le dérangeait pas. Il l'appréciait même et maintenant que Nick y pensait (ou repensait) Jeff était quelqu'un de sympa et… Nick jeta un regard vers le blond à ses côtés et se mordit la lèvre. Et plutôt attirant. Nick secoua la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, ça n'apporte que des problèmes.

- Nick ? Hey Nick !

Jeff le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Mince… Se doutait-il de ce qu'il était en train de se dire ? Encore un peu troublé, il se tourna vers Jeff.

- Faut qu'on y aille. Ou on sera en retard !

- Euh… Ouais bien sûr.

Ils allèrent ensemble dans le couloir principal puis se séparèrent. Oui, malheureusement, comme beaucoup de cours, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Au plus grand damne de Jeff. Celui-ci repensa à son repas avec Nick.

Durant une grande partie de celui-ci, Nick avait été dans ses pensées ce qui avait permis à Jeff de l'observer. Il n'imagine même pas ce que Nick avait dû endurer pour en arriver là et pourtant il était certain que derrière ce garçon réservé se cachait une personne géniale. Sans ajouter que Jeff le trouvait beau, vraiment. Avec ses cheveux bruns pas vraiment domptés, ses yeux bruns qui, même s'ils ne semblaient pas complètement épanouis, l'hypnotisaient et son sourire, que Jeff avait déjà réussi à lui arracher quelques fois. Il savait que Nick n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec ça mais il allait tout faire pour parce que vraiment, Nick en valait la peine.

C'était devenu une habitude maintenant que Jeff et Nick mangent ensemble. Ces deux-là étaient devenus proche, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient chacun de leur côté sans se le dire, à tel point que les Warblers ne les voyaient plus l'un séparé de l'autre. Plus le temps passait, plus les sentiments de Jeff grandissaient et plus Nick tentait de refouler les siens. Seulement ce n'était pas facile, le blond avait tout pour être apprécié mais Nick ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir avec le garçon. Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'on lui a fait comprendre…

C'était censé être simple pourtant, non ? C'était un très bon ami et ça devait s'arrêter là mais plus le temps passait, plus il lui était difficile de résister. Il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à rêver de ce que ça ferait de sortir avec Jeff ? Dans ce qu'il imaginait, tout était parfait bien sûr, mais il savait que ça ne serait pas comme ça, rien ne se passerait de toute façon…

Nick était dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Thad mais ce dernier était absent, il ne devait pas arriver avant quelques temps. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre Thad, au contraire il semblait plutôt sympa mais Nick se trouvait toujours mieux seul. C'est à ce moment qu'il reçut un message de Jeff.

_« Hey Nick ! C'est vraiment nul d'être coincé à ce repas professionnel pour mon père plutôt que de te voir. Je m'ennuiiiiiie sans toi :/ »_

Son cœur se serra à ce message, lui aussi aurait voulu passer son temps avec Jeff. Il s'empara de son portable et répondit.

_« Hello ! Oui c'est dommage que tu sois pas là. Tu me manques… »_

Il avait hésité à mettre ces derniers mots mais avait envoyé le message avant de pouvoir se poser trop de questions. C'est la réponse de Jeff qui l'avait fait craquer.

_« Ow mon Nicky, c'est pareil pour moi :3 »_

Le petit surnom affectif, et le smiley… Il voyait tout à fait la tête que Jeff ferait dans ce cas. C'est là qu'il comprit. Il ne pourrait pas faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Il devrait faire avec ça et le fait d'être l'ami de Jeff, seulement l'ami…

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et il les essuya rapidement mais elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Après avoir désespérément essayé d'arrêter de pleurer en passant sa main sur ses joues, il abandonna et les laissa couler librement. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait cependant pas, c'est que Thad rentrerait dans la chambre à ce moment alors que Nick était en pleurs. Bien sûr, Thad le remarqua et se précipita à ses côtés.

- Hey, Nick, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Nick sursauta en entendant Thad parce qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué et à ce moment, il se maudit vraiment d'avoir craqué alors qu'il savait que quelqu'un pourrait entrer. Il ne voulait pas en parler !

Suite au silence de Nick, Thad l'entraina dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais insista tout de même pour le faire parler parce qu'il n'aimait pas voir un de ses amis aller mal. Nick était définitivement dans la catégorie « ami ».

- Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui va pas. Dit-il d'une voix douce

Nick secoua la tête, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

- Tu peux me faire confiance tu le sais ? On a qu'à faire un compromis. Si c'est quelque chose qui est personnel par rapport à avant que tu sois à Dalton, tu me el dis pas, je comprends et je reste simplement là à te réconforter. Mais si ça a à voir avec quelque chose à Dalton, un prof ou quoi que ce soit, tu me le dis et je t'aide d'accord ? Demanda-t-il même s'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse

Nick ne dit rien pour un moment et Thad lui caressa le dos tendrement. . Nick savait ce que cela signifiait. Il devait le lui dire mais qu'est-ce que Thad penserait s'il l'apprenait ? Il pourrait faire croire que ça n'a rien à voir avec Dalton mais ça ne serait rien d'autre qu'un mensonge et il ne voulait pas ne pas être sincère avec un ami. Un ami, oui, le fait de partager leur chambre rapprochait tout de même.

Nick ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de parler et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations.

- C'est… Jeff. Hésita-t-il

Thad s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il pensait que lui et le blond s'entendaient bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore cet idiot ? demanda-t-il mi sérieux, mi déconneur.

- Rien, rien… Il a rien fait lui…

- Alors explique-moi.

- Il est tellement… et quand je le vois… je peux même pas… essaya de dire Nick à travers ses sanglots

- Eh, shh... Calme-toi et explique-toi clairement.

- Je… il…

Nick s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et essayer de se calmer avant de reprendre :

- Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

- Oh…

Nick prit cette réponse, si on peut appeler ça de cette façon, pour un rejet et essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Thad mais celui-ci l'en empêcha. Cette réponse l'avait surpris, pas parce qu'il avait quelque chose contre –mon dieu, non !- mais parce qu'il savait certaines choses. Par exemple que Jeff aussi avait des sentiments pour le brun… Bien alors la prochaine chose qu'il allait devoir faire était d'arranger el coup entre ces deux-là.

- Ca va aller Nick, je te le promets.

Nick rit amèrement sans y croire mais ne dit rien.

La mission était en marche.

A peine Thad avait-il entendu que Jeff était de retour qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre espérant le trouver là. Par chance, il y était en effet. Thad ne prévoyait pas de dire tout à Jeff, ça serait bien trop simple et ça raterai sûrement. Il allait glisser quelques sous-entendus, c'est tout.

Il entra dans la chambre du blond sans même prendre la peine de frapper et s'assit au bout de son lit.

- Jeff, faut que t'aille voir Nick.

-Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? paniqua immédiatement le blond

- Non, non, il a juste quelques problèmes avec un garçon.

- Ah…

Quand Thad vit le regard triste de son ami il se gifla mentalement. Bien sûr ! Il aimerait être avec Nick et toi tu lui dis qu'il pense à un garçon, idiot !

- Jeff, c'est euh… c'est pas ce que tu crois. Tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Aux dernières nouvelles s'il pense à un garçon, c'est que clairement il pense pas la même chose de moi…

- Il euh… non en fait… Il a des problèmes avec **les** garçons. Il accentua bien le « les »

Mon dieu, Thad dans quoi est-ce que t'es en train de te foutre…

- Les ? demanda Jeff ne sachant pas trop quoi penser.

- Ouais, c'est… Il a pas confiance en lui et euh… Je pense que si tu lui disais ce que tu penses de lui ça pourrait aller mieux. Le rassurer peut-être. Dit Thad ne sachant vraiment pas ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- T'es sûr ? Je veux dire, ça va peut-être l'effrayer ou… s'il m'aime pas comme ça, je veux pas perdre son amitié.

- Je t'assure Jeff, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Crois-moi.

Le blond sembla hésitant pendant un moment. C'est pas qu'il ne croyait pas Thad mais… Il soupira, après tout…

Thad était encore sur le lit à observer Jeff dans ses pensées. Il espérait vraiment que ce dernier suivrait son conseil. Il aurait peut-être dû le forcer à aller dans la chambre non ? Mais il fut rassuré quand il vit Jeff se lever et se diriger vers la porte avant de murmure un « ok, j'y vais ».

Jeff se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Nick et y frappa timidement. Il entendit Nick lui dire d'entrer et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Nick ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quand Jeff entra, mais il fut heureux de le voir. Jeff s'approcha de Nick et lui prit la main. Il avait décidé de faire comme si ça avait été son idée de venir. Pas qu'il voulait cacher l'intervention de Thad mais il ne pensait pas que lui dire _« Hey Nick, je vais te dire que je t'aime parce que Thad m'a dit que tu manquais de confiance en toi »_. Alors il avait décidé de simplement lui dire –il leva les yeux pour les poser sur ceux de Nick- ou bien… Peut-être n'aurait-il pas besoin de mots.

Il était comme hypnotisé par les yeux du brun qui brillaient d'excitation ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était comme si Nick savait ce qui allait se passer. Et que Jeff ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça aille si vite.

La scène qui se déroulait pouvait être considérée comme cliché… Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le lit, se regardant dans les yeux, la main dans la main. Leurs visages se rapprochaient doucement comme attiré l'un vers l'autre, sans s'en rendre compte ? Jeff repris légèrement conscience lorsque ses lèvres atteignirent presque celles de Nick et il murmura comme pour ne pas briser l'atmosphère autour d'eux.

- Je devrais peut-être pas faire ça…

Lorsque Nick sentit le souffle de Jeff sur ses lèvres, il ne put résister et réduis les centimètres qui restaient entre eux et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Ce dernier fut comme électrocuté et réagit instantanément en penchant sa tête et bougeant ses lèvres contre celles de Nick.

Leur baiser resta simple, tendre et doux. Ils finirent par fermer leurs yeux et profitèrent de l'instant. Leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça depuis des années et que maintenant qu'ils l'avaient, ils ne voulaient surtout pas le lâcher.

Ils se séparèrent finalement et se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Sans même vouloir dire quelque chose. Alors Nick se décala dans son lit et Jeff prit place à ses côtés. Nick s'approcha timidement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond qui lui passa un bras autour de la taille de Nick.

Les questions seraient pour plus tard. Les appréhensions de Nick, la réaction de leurs amis, tout ça ils s'en soucieraient plus tard. Là, maintenant, ils étaient bien ensemble, sans avoir besoin de mots, profitant juste de la présence de l'un et de l'autre.


End file.
